All In The Family
by LetsGiveThisOneMoreShot
Summary: April was thought to be having a hard time at home, so her step brother invited her to go on the road with him for a few weeks to get away. Little does anyone realize the horrors she's suffering will end up following her where ever she goes. (Also features Aleister Black, but I can't tag anymore people)
1. Chapter 1

April was pacing back and forth on her step brother's private tour bus, the place she had been living with the exception of the occasional hotel room. She walked back and forth in her small living space, pulling at the long sleeves on her shirt. She heard footsteps towards the door of the bus and turned around expecting to see her step brother coming back, but instead she saw the same man she ran into the night before; Corey Graves.

"Hey." He started.

"What are you doing in here?" April asked surprised.

"I haven't seen you since last night so I wanted to check on you."

"Aren't you supposed to be commentating?"

"Not on Sunday's. Unless it's a pay per view. So how are you?"

"I'm fine. Now you need to get out of here." April told him. She knew her step brother would be back soon.

"Are you sure? Because you weren't when I last saw you." Corey gently pushed.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now you really need to leave. Please." April pleaded.

"April, please talk to me." He said as he took a step closer towards her. "You were looking for me last night."

"I ran into you last night There's a difference." She corrected him before hugging her arms and turning around to pace again.

"If that's what you want to tell yourself, fine. Either way, you seemed to feel comfortable when you were with me." Corey stated, but he got no reply. "Look, I just want to help you."

"I tried last night and you just threw me to the wolves." April said, still facing away from him.

Corey cocked an eyebrow. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Yeah, what does that mean?" Another voice asked from behind Corey.

April whipped around to see her step brother now standing on the bus as well. She hadn't heard him come onto the bus like she heard Corey. She wasn't even sure Corey heard him. And judging by the fact that he was still in his wrestling gear, he came back in a hurry.

"Randy!" She exclaimed at his questioning look. "I was just telling him that he had to leave."

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Randy questioned Corey.

"I just wanted to see how April was." Corey answered.

"And I told him I didn't want to talk about last night and he needed to leave." April added.

"She's fine. I'm taking care of her. Now I think it;s time for you to go back to work."

Randy turned and got off of the bus, not giving Corey any time to argue. Corey didn't want to start any kind of problems, so he followed Randy off of the bus. He planned on going right back inside the arena, but Randy wanted to have another word with him.

"Stay away from my sister Graves." Randy said in a serious tone.

"I was just seeing if she was okay. She hasn't been off your bus all day." Corey defended.

"And you shouldn't have been on it. She has enough going on right now without you sniffing around. So I suggest you back off, and go back inside before your girlfriend knows you were out here."

Randy again turned back around before Corey could respond, and went back onto his bus closing the door behind him. April was not sitting on the small couch by the window. She looked up at Randy as he walked over to her.

"Randy, I tried to tell him to leave." She spoke quickly as he sat down next to her. "I told him he shouldn't be in here, but he didn't listen."

Randy put his arm around her and held her tightly. "I know. I took care of it."

April buries her head into Randy's bare chest. She kept trying to breathe, but she felt like no matter what she did she couldn't catch her breath. Randy held her tighter to him as she tried to hold back tears.

"I'm sorry."

"Calm down." Randy tried to say in a calming voice placing his hand on her head. "Just remember, I can protect you from anyone out there. But no one can protect you from me."


	2. Backstory

At fourteen April's life changed forever when her mother began dating then married former professional wrestler Bob Orton. He moved in and it went from being a single parent home to having a father figure around. Her parents divorced when April was younger, and her father didn't want the responsibilities of a child, so he was never found. Bob was nice to her. He let her mother make the decisions involving April's life, but he was around. He would give her rides to hang out with her friends if her mother wasn't home. He would give her money for the movies. He did everything a normal step parents would and tried to treat her as he treated his own son.

People began looking at her differently when her name changed along with her mother's. People who never talked to her before wanted to all of the sudden be her friend. She would be invited to parties. People wanted to go over her house. Not that she let that change her at all. She mostly stayed close to the true friends she had.

Funny enough the one thing that wasn't a big adjustment was going from being an only child to having a sibling. Randy had followed in his father's footsteps and got into wrestling, so he was traveling most of the year. And even when he was home, he was fifteen years older than April and had his own house and life to live. They had never actually lived together. Randy was the one who was weird about it in the beginning. He was used to his father dating, but nothing had ever really been serious enough that the couple moved in together, let alone married. So it was weird to Randy that when he went to go visit his father, he was also visiting the woman he married and her daughter. It was an adjustment for him. However he soon found that he enjoyed having a teenage sister...a little too much.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Day Before_

April spent most of her time on Randy's private bus. She didn't know anyone that he worked with. There were a few people that she had talked to a few times when she was with Randy in catering having a meal, but other than those few she kept to herself. And whenever she was backstage, she tried to blend into her wasn't trying to be rude to anyone, she just didn't want to be there. She wanted to be home. Not that it was all that pleasant there right now, but that probably wouldn't be lasting that much longer. But Randy thought it would be good for her to have a break from the constant fighting of their parents. It would also give their parents some time alone and a chance to work through whatever issues they were having. They thought it was such a great idea that they didn't bother to ask April what she thought.

'Only two more weeks.' April thought to herself as she walked through the backstage corridors with her coffee.

"Hey Randy. What;s up with your sister?" Fellow longtime wrestler Drew McIntyre asked as he saw her.

"What do you mean?" Randy asked.

"He means she's supposed to be out here spending time with you, but she's never in here with you. And whenever anyone does see her, she always looks like she's sulking.." Baron Corbin chimed in as he walked over to the duo.

"There's just a lot going on at home right now. And she doesn't handle stress very well, so I thought I'd bring her along with me for a little bit to try and give her a break. But things are still weighing on her mind." Randy explained to his co-workers. "And trust me, we spend a lot of time together."

"Look who finally decided to come inside the building."

"Huh?" April said as she looked up coming out of her thoughts. She saw Aleister Black standing in front of her. His hair was pulled back and he was wearing a black jacket covering his tattooed frame. He didn't look dressed to compete.

"We were starting to think Orton didn't let you off his bus."

"Oh. I needed some coffee." April answered.

"He doesn't have any on his bus already?" Aleister asked with an amused smile. "I thought he'd have everything on there."

"He has snacks and waters and stuff, but no coffee. So I have to come inside for that."

Aleister stood there, seemingly having no intention of moving on. To some he probably looked intimidating or unsettling, but his presence didn't seem to bother April. He spoke strongly, as if he always knew what he was talking about. Not many people would ever question him. His close friends knew how he really was, but most were afraid of him. Not April.

"I can't believe Orton doesn't have a bunch of fancy foreign coffee's on his bus." Aleister commented crossing his arms.

"That would require him to have to make the fancy coffee's himself. Orton prefers things done for him by a butler or something. But I guess I took the butler's spot on the bus so we;ll have to suffer through regular arena coffee for the next few weeks." April retorted as she took a sip from her cup.

Aleister wasn't able to stifle his laughter. He wasn't expecting that kind of answer. He thought that April would defend her brother, not make fun of him.

"Well if you ever get tired of arena coffee and want to go out for some real coffee, let me know."

"So you want me to start taking up room in your vehicle now?" She jokingly asked.

"Looks like someone was able to bring her out of her shell a bit." Drew commented, interrupting Baron and Randy who were still talking.

They stopped talking and looked towards the direction of April and the man she was talking with.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, my dear."Aleister replied with a smile.

"Randy put you up to this didn't he? He just wants his butler back." She joked along with him.

April may have been a reserved person, but that didn't mean she was a mute. If she found someone she enjoyed talking with, she would. If she found someone she thought she could trust, she would open up. Something about talking with Aleister, as scary as he may appear, made her feel at ease.

"Aleister, are you scaring the poor girl?" Carmella asked as she walked over to them along with her boyfriend, Corey Graves.

Carmella is someone that April had talked with several times while in catering and became the only person she would really call a friend while she was with Randy.

"Probably not, she's still standing here." Aleister answered.

"With you blocking her way." Corey added.

"No, he's behaving." April told them. "At least I think he is. He could be being an ass. I'm not sure."

"Actually, I was being nice and inviting her out for coffee." Aleister informed them as April sipped on the one she had.

"Oh, is that so" Carmella asked with a smile as she crossed her arms.

"He felt bad I Had to live on catering coffee." April added.

Corey made a noise of disgust. "Yeah, if you get to that stuff after eleven a.m. it's just better off to not."

"Exactly. So I was being nice. I told her if she wanted a real cup of coffee to let me know."

Corey chuckled. "Could you imagine her getting fed up and trying to drive that big ass bus through a starbucks drive thru?"

"I'd have to be pretty desperate to attempt to drive that thing." April laughed.

"What about tonight? Since we're staying in town for the show tomorrow, we were gonna go out after the show and get something to eat and some drinks. You should come along." Carmella suggested. "Aleister could buy you a nice coffee there. We were gonna talk him into coming with us too."

"Hey! I never said I Was buying. I just said I'd take her."

"Well you're buying. So April what do you say?"

April lowered her head slightly as she began to stir her coffee. "I'm not sure. It might not be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Well, if it was just me and you maybe. But Randy, well he doesn't really like Corey too much. I think he'll give me a problem."

"Ah he's just jealous he has some tattoo competition." Corey said trying put the conversation as ease.

"Better not tell him I'm invited then." Aleister added with a laugh.

"Look, I know he doesn't like me. It's not really a big secret. And I'm sure he's just trying to protect you, but he knows I'm not a dangerous guy." Corey stated.

"Yeah, and I'll be there too." Carmella added.

"Or we could all go get tattoos?" Corey suggested.

"Oh I like that idea!" Aleister perked up.

"Definitely not." Carmella stated.

"I'm with her on this one. I'll stick with the coffee." April agreed.

"Come on, just a little one." Corey said as he put his arm around his girlfriend.

"What if it was a tattoo of coffee?" Aleister asked.

"I do not like coffee that much." April stated as the group laughed.

As they were laughing, they didn't notice that Randy had walked over to them. April could tell that he was annoyed but he was clearly trying to hide it.

"Hey Randy." She greeted.

"Hi Carmella added on while Aleister nodded. Corey stayed silent.

Randy nodded at everyone. "April, I have to get some stuff off of the bus. Would you mind coming with me?"

"Yeah, sure. I'll see you guys around." She said to the group as she walked away with her step brother.

She still hadn't solidified any plans with them for later. She would still have to think about whether or not she was going to try and go with them. Part of her really wanted to go. Carmella was really nice to her, she liked talking with her and Corey. They were a cute couple And part of her really wanted to spend some more time with Aleister. Randy wasn't saying anything to her as they walked through the hallways,so she was trying to think of a way to bring this up to him in a way that he wouldn't get upset. He wouldn't want her to go out without him, but it would be nice to.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got outside to the bus, April got on first as she usually did followed by Randy. When she was on the bus, she put her coffee down on the small table and walked over to the window behind the couch. April had opened the curtains behind them earlier in the morning to let the sunlight in, but now that fans were going to start to arrive for the show, she was closing them. Randy didn't want any of them to be able see inside and invade his privacy.

"So what was that all about?" Randy asked as she went back over to pick up her drink.

"Nothing really. Aleister was making some joke to me about the coffee. Carmella came over to talk with me. Told me about their plans for later. That's about it."

"You seemed pretty comfortable with them." Randy pointed out.

April shrugged. "Carmella has been friendly to me. She;s really the only one I've really talked to since I've been here with you. And Corey is just kind of a package deal. He's a nice guy to talk with. He's never been inappropriate or anything. Seems like a sweet guy to Carmella."

"What about Black?" Randy questioned.

"I haven't really talked to him before today but he seems okay."

"Was he flirting with you?"

"I don't think so." April lied. She thought he might have been, but she didn't want to tell him that.

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was. I've heard him talk about you." Randy stated.

"Really?" April asked, her voice perking up higher than usual before she quickly tried to calm it down. "He didn't say anything to me."

"I knew it. You were flirting with him."

"No I wasn't." April said to them, then tried to walk passed him in the small space.

"Oh come on." Randy began as he grabbed her upper arm as she tried to walk by him. "I watched you laughing with him. I saw how you smiled at him."

"Randy, come on." April said as she tried to pull her arm out of his grip without spilling her coffee.

He held a tight grip on her. "Do I need to have a talk with him?"

"No, don't. He didn't do anything wrong. And he doesn't seem like the kind of guy that would back down to anyone. You don't want to end up in some argument and get in trouble." She tried to reason with him.

Randy thought for a moment. "You're probably right. I'm going to have to take care of this a different way then."

"No you don't. I'll stay away from him." April pleaded.

"But he probably won't stay away from you."

From the grip he had on her arm, he jerked her into the direction of the couch. The cup she had in her hand went flying, spilling coffee all over the floor. She was thrown onto the couch and was leaning up on her elbows. She looked up at her step-brother who had walked over to the couch and was looking down at her with an enraged look in his eyes.

"Randy please don't do this." April begged.

Randy either didn't hear her because he was zoned out, or he simply didn't care. He seemed very good at toning out everything unless it was something he wanted to see or hear. He quickly kneeled down on the ground next to the couch. He put his large hand across her throat and pushed her down so she was laying on the couch. Her one arm was stuck in between her weight and the back of the couch, the other was wedged in between her and his leg. Had she wiggled enough she might have been able to free herself, but she knew she wouldn't have been able to push him off.

"Randy, please." April begged again as tears slowly slid down her cheeks.

Randy once against ignored her, his hand leaving her throat and slowly tracing down the center of her body. He was almost in a trance like state as his hand traveled down between her breasts, over her belly button, before stopping at the top of her pants. He unbuttoned her pants and dipped his hand inside her underwear as far as it would go with how she was positioned.

"Open your fucking legs." He demanded in a threatening voice, his eyes seemingly peering into her soul.

April whimpered as she slowly obeyed him. He didn't waste any time sticking his hand farther down and rubbing his fingers into her folds. He leaned his head down so it was by hers.

"You're pretty wet for someone who wasn't interested." He mocked in her ear. "I knew you were flirting with him."

April tried hard to block him out, but he used his free hand to pull his leg off of the couch spreading them farther apart. He stuck two fingers inside her, pumping them in and out roughly, and curling them inside her.

"Next time you see him, I want you to think about this." He rasped into her ear.

April yelped briefly as he nipped at her neck below her ear, but tried to quiet herself down before anyone outside could hear. Randy grunted as he touched her roughly while his teeth scraped against her neck. He pulled his fingers out of her and ran them along folds and began focusing on her clit. He began circling it while applying a good amount of pressure.

"I want you to cum for me April."

"Randy no, please." April said frantically as she tried to free herself.

She was able to get her arm lose due to his changing of position. She tried to sit up, but he released her leg and grabbed her hair pulling her back down. Her free hand automatically went to her hair as Randy was tugging hard on it.

"Uh uh, you're going to cum for me. You either lay here like a good girl and let it happen, or I'm going to tie you down and get the toys."

April bit her lip as she tried to relax her body and get this over with as quick she could. His pace picked up as he coaxed her along, his lips resting on her ear. She hated this more than anything anyone has ever done to her in her life. She sobbed when she finally reached orgasm and her body went limp. Randy chuckled to himself satisfied. She knew he would hold this over her later, he always did.

"As soon as I'm done with my match we'll head over to the hotel. Then we can play all night." He said to her with a wicked grin. "And I want you to stay in these clothes. I want you to be wearing these panties and feeling what I made you do in them whenever you see him."

Randy got up and went into the small bedroom and grabbed a towel and a small bag. He needed to grab something before going back into the arena. April curled up into a ball on the small leather couch and quietly sobbed. She didn't go back into the arena that night. She didn't want to talk to anyone. She didn't want to see anyone. And most importantly, she didn't want anyone to see her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we ready?" Aleister asked as he walked over to Carmella.

"I was just waiting for April to see if she was coming, but I haven't seen her." She answered.

"I haven't seen Randy in a while either come to think of it." Aleister added.

"That's because they took off after his match." Corey told them as he walked over. "I asked around."

"You don't think They left because we were going to go out tonight, do you?" Carmella asked.

"Wow. He really doesn't like you." Aleister laughed.

"Ha ha." Corey said sarcastically. "I don't think so. He told people that he wanted to go to the hotel and rest. He's been cramped on the couch of his bus since April started traveling with him and he wanted to stretch out."

"Well he didn't have to take her with him." Carmella stated.

"Doesn't surprise me he did." Corey replied.

"Well you guys go out and have fun. I think I'm going to head to the hotel." Aleister stated.

"Are you sure? You can still come with us." Corey told his friend.

"No. You two lovebirds go have fun." He said as he forced a friendly smile.

A few hours later, Carmella was back in her hotel room and in the bathroom. Corey was going downstairs to the store by the lobby to grab a drink for the night. He wasn't paying much attention as he waited for the elevator. The doors opened and he saw that someone was already in there, but didn't give it much thought as he stepped on.

"Corey!" They exclaimed.

He looked up and saw that April was the one in the elevator.

"April, what's wrong?" He asked as he went next to her. "What happened?"

"Thank God I found you. Please ,help me."

He pulled her out of the elevator and saw that she was in a wrinkled t-shirt. Her eyes were red and puffy. He saw that she had some small bruises on her arm and a ring around her wrist. Corey walked her down the hallway as she mumbled something about her being happy that she found him. When they got to his room, April sat down on the bed and he knelt in front of her.

"April, what the hell happened? Did you get into a fight?"

"I, I was attacked." She said softly.

"By who?" He asked as he put his finger under her chin and lifted her face up.

April just shrugged and wiped a tear away from her face.

"Do you want me to take you to a hospital?"

"What's going on?" Carmella asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"I saw April in the hall. She said she was attacked." Corey answered looking over at her.

"Oh my God, is she okay?" Carmella asked as she ran over to them. She sat down on the bed next to April. "Should we call the police or something?"

"I offered to take her to a hospital." Corey answered.

"No, please. I just want to feel safe." April interjected.

Carmella wrapped her arm around her new friend and tried calming her down. She tried to get April to tell her what happened and see if she was really okay. While they were talking, Corey slipped out of the hotel room. He made his way to Randy's room and began knocking on his door frantically. Randy opened the door dressed in pajama pants and a t-shirt, is hair was still damn as if he had recently showered.

"What?" He asked angrily.

"Randy, I need you to come with me. I just found April in the elevator. She said she was attacked."

"What? Is she still there?"

"No, I brought her to my room. She didn't say who did it and she's refusing to go get help." Corey explained as he lead Randy back to his room. "I don't even know where it happened."

"Don't worry. Ill take care of her." Randy reassured him.

Corey opened the door. April and Carmella looked up as Randy was walking through the door.

"I'm sorry." April whispered as Corey followed him in and closed the door behind him.

"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for." Carmella assured as she squeezed her arm around her friend tighter. "This wasn't your fault. You didn't do anything wrong."

"Come here." Randy said in a calm tone as he reached out.

April got off of the bed and walked over to her step brother who wrapped his arms around her.

"Let's go make sure you're okay."

"If there's anything we can do, please let us know." Carmella said in a soft voice as she stood up.

Randy nodded as April held her face into his chest. "Thank you."

"She said she just wanted to feel safe." Corey whispered to him.

"Don't worry. I got her."

They left Corey and Carmella's room and walked back to their own. Randy held his arm around April the whole walk there. The elevator ride back was painfully silent, but probably better than what was to come when they got back to the room.


	6. Chapter 6

_That Morning_

"Well I guess we can't stay at hotels anymore." Randy stated early as he packed his suitcase.

"Can I just go home now? Please?" April asked as she watched him.

"I haven't heard from dad or your mom that it's okay to bring you back yet." He answered as he continued putting clothes into his bag.

"It is okay. It's my house Randy. And it's not like they asked you to take me away. It was your idea."

"I know it was my idea and I'm not ready to send you home yet."

"But I Have to get ready for college."

"You'll have plenty of time." Randy interrupted as he zipped up the suitcase.

"Randy, please…"

"You're staying with me until I say so and that's final. Now let's go."

April spend the day secluded more so than usual. She never opened the curtains. She didn't leave the bus at all for anything. She spent the day lying on the bed in the bedroom as far away from everyone as she could. Partially sulking, partially thinking about the night before. She was so relieved when she ran into Corey. She wanted so badly to tell him and Carmella everything that happened, but she just couldn't/ She was amazed that she got up the courage to leave the hotel room when Randy got into the shower. That was the biggest step she ever took. But then when Corey showed so much concern, she got scared. She was afraid that Carmella would be upset at that. And then what if she was mad and thought April was just making everything up to try and get in between them? She was already the reason why her dad left, not wanting to have to take care of a kid. Randy reminded her that several times. He also had said that she was probably the reason their parents were fighting. She was probably putting a strain on them. The last thing she wanted was to cause issues between the people who had been nice to her. She was going to just try and tough it out another week or two then hopefully then hopefully be back home. But that changed when she got a visit from Corey that night.

The sun had set and most of the fans had entered the arena. Most of the wrestlers were inside getting ready for the show. April thought nw would be a good time to step outside and get some air. She stood at the back of the tour bus, leaning against it while looking up at the sky. The stars had began poking through the dark sky.

"Hey." A voice said startling her causing her to jump. "I'm sorry. I thought you heard me coming. Man, that's probably the last thing you needed right now. I'm sorry."

April placed her hand on her chest and slightly calmed down when she saw it was Aleister. "What are you doing out here?" She asked.

"Probably the same thing you're doing." He answered. "I usually come out here and try to clear my head before a match to get in the zone. But when I saw you over here I thought I'd come over."

Though she was happy for a moment having him come over to her, her thoughts of a few days before flooded back to her and she hoped that he would leave soon. Before anyone saw them together, before she ended up saying something she shouldn't.

"My match is up in a little bit. Against your brother. You wanna come inside and watch it? Maybe get some coffee?"

"No. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

"April, are you alright? You haven't been inside all day." Alesiter asked with genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm fine." She said as convincing as she could.

"I know you're probably still shaken up." April looked at him shocked. "Corey told me about what happened.

April sighed and leaned her head against the bus. She felt embarrassed. She stupid. Why did Corey have to open his mouth?

"Hey, it's okay. It's nothing you should feel bad about. It happens to the best of us. Even me, but don't let that get around." He said causing a small smile to appear on April's face. "If you want, I '

"Black!" A voice from the entry called as April tried to position herself behind him so she wouldn't be seen. "Orton's looking for you."

"I'll be there in a few." He called back.

"He's waiting now."

"And he can wait another two minutes." Aleister stated over his shoulder before turning back to April. He placed his hand gently on her cheek. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me, okay?"

"Black!" The person yelled again.

"You better get going before he comes to find you." April said to him.

Aleister didn't argue with her, he just smiled and went back into the arena. April took a breath of fresh air after he left. She almost melted at his gentle she had to make sure their conversation was as brief and emotionless as possible just in case anyone happened to see them talking. She didn't want word of that to get back to Randy, and him get mad, and have a match tonight. Dealing with herself was one thing, but she didn't want to be responsible for anyone else getting hurt. So she decided to try and do something about it. She went back onto Randy's bus and grabbing a sweatshirt, pulling it over her head before walking into the arena.


	7. Chapter 7

April knew that somewhere inside that building there would be a phone she could use. Her phone was dead and Randy had the phone charger they shared in his bag in the arena. She found a small unoccupied room that had a desk and a phone in it. She picked it up and it worked, so she dialed home. She talked with her mom for a little bit asking how things were going and having a pleasant conversation. Then she finally heard what she was hoping for. "I miss you. When are you coming home?' That sentence almost caused a dam to burst in April's eyes. The way Randy spoke, April was starting to think her mother didn't even want her to come home. April said that she missed her mother too along with something about missing her own bed, and she would be home tomorrow.

April hung up the phone, and pulled her hood back over her head before going out into the hallway. She went back outside to the bus to try and grab everything that was hers that she needed before trying to find a way to get to the airport, hopefully before Randy would be back.

"Hey." Carmella's voice said as April was about to step up onto the bus. "I just saw Aleister and he said he saw you outside, so I thought I would come see you. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a little better. I talked to my mom. I'm going home." April told her.

"Oh." Carmella said a little disappointed. "Well if you feel that's what will be best for you then you gotta do it."

"Yeah. I miss her. And I want to be back home, and get ready for school." April said, partially telling the truth. While they stood there, she took note of Carmella's outfit. "Do you not have a match tonight?"

"Nope, not tonight." She answered.

"Do you think that maybe you could give me a ride then? If you're not busy. I know it's a lot to ask."

"To where?"

"The airport."

"Right now?" Carmella asked amused, almost as if she didn't believe her.

"Yeah, I want to get home as soon as I can."

"Well, what about Randy? Why don't you let him take you later?"

"I just got off the phone with my mom and we talked about it. I don't want to bother him before his match. Besides, I've already been a big enough bother to him taking up half of his bed and being in his space for the last few weeks. And I really just want to be home."

"Okay. The airport is only a few miles away. Just let me go get my purse and text Corey letting him know. My car is the red Toyota right over there if you wanna wait."

April thanked her gratefully. When Carmella went back into the building, April got together as much of her stuff as she could in a rush and ran out to Carmella's rental. The ride there was mostly silent. Carmella telling her that she would miss her and to let her know how she was doing. She formed a nice relationship with April over the weeks and would miss her being around. April thanked her and told her the same. She parked the car at the airport and went in with April, even though April said it wasn't necessary.

April let out a frustrated groan. "Are you absolutely sure?"

"I'm sorry, we don't have anything going to St Louis until tomorrow afternoon." The woman behind the airline desk said again.

"What about on another airline?"

"We only have a few flights left to leave for tonight, and none are going anywhere near there. The few we have going to St Louis tomorrow morning are full."

"I guess that'll have to do." April told the woman. "I'm sorry, I know it's not your problem. I was just hoping for an earlier flight."

"I guess we'll have to go back tonight and you can get dropped off tomorrow morning on our way to the next town." Carmella said to her.

"No, I already have all of my stuff. I'll just stay here."

"Are you crazy? I'm not letting you spend the night in the airport by yourself. Especially after what happened the other night." Carmella argued.

"I am not going back there. I can't stay on that bus again Carmella. I just can't." April said to her.

Carmella could hear the desperation in her voice.. "Okay, calm down. We can go back to the hotel Corey and I are staying at and figure it out from there."

Corey ended up getting a ride back after the show with Aleister. When he got to his room he sa April sitting at the head of the bed. Carmella walked over to greet him.

"What is she still doing here? I thought you said she was going home?" He asked in a whisper.

"There weren't any flights out until tomorrow afternoon." Carmella answered in a hushed voice.

"Why isn't she with Randy?"

"She started freaking out at the airport about not going back on the bug. She seemed really scared. Maybe that's where she was attacked."

"What should we do? Should we tell him he's still here? Aleister said he didn't even know she was going to leave. He might be happy to see her."

"Yeah, but he also isn't going to be too happy if she's here with us. And he doesn't have a room as far as I know. He's going to want him to stay with her on his bus and she said she'd rather sleep at the airport than go back on there."

"Well she's an adult. If she wants to stay here she can." Corey said a bit louder than he planned. He was slightly angry that Randy's feelings about him were going to interfere with whatever his sister wanted to do.

"I'm not going out there." April spoke up. "If you want me to leave and go somewhere else I will, but I am not going back out there."

April seemed to be getting more upset with every word she spoke. Corey and Carmella rushed over to the bed. Carmella sat down next to April while Corey sat on the edge in front of her.

"April, calm down. It's okay." Carmella said to her.

"Why don't you tell us what happened so we can help." Corey suggested.

"I can't." April said shaking her head.

"Honey, were you raped?" Carmella finally brought herself to ask as gently as she could.

Carmella had her suspicions. April had only said she was attacked, but the way she was acting told a different story. She was hoping April would come and talk to her, or anyone about it, but she hadn't. She was holding it in and getting more upset and now trying to run away. Carmella knew she needed help.

April silently nodded.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Carmella said as she put her arm around her friend. "Do you want to go to the police? We can take you."

"No. I just want to go home." April answered.

"It might be good for you to talk about it though. And get it off your chest." Carmella said to her.

"And get this scumbag off the streets."

"I, I'm too scared."

"Does Randy know?" Carmella asked.

April nodded, tears falling.

"Did you talk with him about it?"

She shook her head again.

"Do you want to talk with us about it? You don't have to be afraid with us. Just tell us what you're comfortable with."

April wiped her tears and looked up at her friends. She could see the worry on Carmella's face and the concern in Corey's eyes. They were just being there for her.

"Just start wherever you want. And we can see where it goes from there." Corey said calmly.

April felt like she was safe. With Carmella's arm around her and Corey's caring face in front of her, she felt like maybe she was finally able to let something out.

"He had a knife. He didn't actually hurt me, but he uses it to scare me into doing what he wants."

"That happens sometimes unfortunately." Corey said.

"And it's nothing to be ashamed of. You did what you had to do to survive April." Carmella assured.

"I guess." April said.

"That's what's most important." Carmella told her.

"At one point, he was on top of me, with the knife pressed against my throat. Sometimes, when he pushed into me, it would scrape against my neck. In the beginning I would pray that he wouldn't slip up and cut me. But by the end, I was hoping he would."

Corey and Carmella looked at each other, neither knowing how to respond at her confession. They hadn't expected something that dark. Carmella just wrapped her arm around her tighter. That was all they knew of her attack. They didn't know what all had happened, but they assumed it had to be bad for April to feel that way.

"It'll be okay. You survived the attack. You'll work through it and be okay." Carmella encouraged.

"I'm trying. But this isn't the first time."

Their conversation was cut short when there was a knock at the door.


	8. Chapter 8

All three looked in the direction of the soor. Corey and Carmella weren't expecting anyone. They were briefly discussing whether or not they should answer it or just hope the person would go away. April had tuned out anything that was being said. She was just fixated on the door as her breathing pattern changed. She was frozen in place wondering who was on the other side of the door.

Whoever was at the door kept knocking and showed no signs of going away, so Corey got up to go answer it. Carmella stayed on the bed with a comforting arm around April. When Corey opened the door, Randy pushed him aside and walked into the room.

"Where is she?" H asked before seeing her sitting with Carmella.

"Relax, she's right here." Corey said as he closed the door.

Randy tried to look concerned and then relieved when he saw her, but April could see the true emotion that was in his eyes.

"I got a call from your mom earlier. Wanting to know what time your flight comes in tomorrow I have to find out from someone else that you're leaving?" Randy asked, sounding hurt but April could sense the anger in his voice. "After everything I've done, you thought you could just leave without saying anything?"

April was staring at him, unable to speak.

"Randy, she's having a hard time dealing with what happened the other day." Carmella said calmly, trying to calm everyone down. "She'd feel a lot better if she was back home."

"Then why is she in here with you?"

"I took her to the airport earlier. They didn't have any flights until tomorrow afternoon, so I brought her back here."

"Well I'm back now so she can come and spend the night with me. "I'll take her back tomorrow if she still wants to leave."

Carmella could feel April's body tense up.

"Carmella brought her back here because she was too scared to go back to your bus." Corey said to Randy in a hushed voice. "She freaked out at the airport. Carmella thinks she was attacked there."

"She doesn't need you playing big brother for her. She has me."

April's breaths became quick and shallow. Carmella could probably feel it wish her arm across her back, which just ended up worrying April even more.

"Look Randy, some things happened that you probably don't know about." Corey said to him..

"You think I don't know what goes on with my own sister?"

April sat still as stone watching the two men argue.

"Randy, I'm not sure you understand how scared she is." Carmella pointed out.

"Which is why I need to bring her with me. So I can keep her safe." Randy said desperately.

He was able to mask his increasing anger as being a desperate and caring brother. A lot of his job was acting and showing people what they wanted to see, so that makes sense. April was able to see through it but she learned the hard way.

"Listen, I know what you're trying to do, but I think she needs a woman to talk to right now. I think she'll feel more comfortable." Carmella said to him.

"That's a good idea. Why don't we go and talk and give them some time to talk. See if Carmella can calm her down." Corey suggested.

Randy didn't have much of a choice. If he protested they would wonder why he wouldn't want someone trying to help her. And if he just tried taking her away he would seem possessive. They would know that something wasn't right. He glanced over at April one last time with a threatening gleam in his eyes before he let Corey lead him out of the room. When the door closed, Carmella turned to April.

"What do you mean this wasn't the first time?"

"Nothing. Just something that happened when I was younger. It's nothing." April said trying t o brush it off.

"April, I'm going to help you through this."

"I'll be fine. I just need to get back home."

"It'll be kind of hard to heal with the one who attacks you visits frequently." Carmella stated, causing April to look at her shocked. "It's Randy isn't it?"

"How did you…"

"Your use of present tense when explaining what happened with the knife stuck out to me. Then your body language when he was here. Among other things. So do you want to talk about it?"

April took a breath and looked up at her friend. It was either now, or never.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: There is a part in this story that is similar to another story posted recently. And that is by accident. I was writing this story before that one was posted, and both the author and I will confirm that it was some weird freak thing that we both had the same messed up idea at roughly the same time. Just so everyone knows there's no plagiarism or story stealing :) **

Carmella sent a text to Corey when she knew April had said all she would say. She didn't know when he planned on coming back. April was sitting on the bed waiting for the men to return. Several minutes later the door opened.

"Hey, how'd everything go. Are you feeling any better?" Corey asked.

"Randy, can I talk to you for a minute?" Carmella asked quietly as she walked over to where he was standing by the door.

"Yeah, I guess."

Carmella nodded towards the door, signaling for him to step outside. He did. She told Corey they'd be back in a minute. Corey nodded and she left despite the look of protest in April's eyes.

"What's up?" Randy asked once they were outside.

"I'm worried about April." She stated.

"I know. And I appreciate you being there for her. But that's why I need to take her back home with me."

"She has a predator Randy."

Randy sighed. "I know but there's not much we can do about it if she refuses to talk. Except to keep her close."

"Don't you want to the asshole to did this to pay?"

"Of course I do."

"Great. Then consider yourself lucky that I haven't ripped your balls off yet." Carmella said, the tone in her voice becoming more forceful.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Randy asked confused.

"She's your fucking sister you pervert!" Carmella grit through her teeth and pushed him as hard as he could.

With as big as he was, he only backed up about a step before regaining his balance. "What the fuck Carmella? You really think I would do something like that?"

"You're damn right I do."

"Are you serious? I could have any woman I want! Including you if I tried. Why the hell would I force my dad's wife's daughter?"

"Your dad's wife's daughter? Oh all the sudden _now_ she's your step sister? The whole time she was here she was your sister, now you're choosing to call her differently."

"Step sister. Sister. Whatever, it's the same thing. Either way, excuse me for being someone who was always there for her."

"You mean preying on her."

Randy rolled his eyes and let out a chuckle. "I never preyed on me si…"

"She was fifteen you fucking pervert!"

_Three Years Earlier_

_April was laughing as her best friend Celia turned her car onto her street. April knew that she was supposed to be home by ten, but a group of friends from school were going to the carnival tonight and were going to try and sneak back in after all the workers left. They were just going to be stupid teenagers. Trying to get through the __fun-house__, playing the rigged games and trying to figure them out. Someone had snuck some beers in. She wasn't going to stay, but a kid from her class was there, and her mom was out of town until tomorrow, so she decided to do something she never did before, and stay. She didn't drink. She just wanted to spend some time with Aaron. So here she was way past curfew driving up her house and talking about the night with her friend, when she saw her step father's car in the driveway. _

_"__Crap. What are they doing home already? They weren't supposed to be here till tomorrow!" April panicked. _

_"__It's not that late. We've stayed up later at sleepovers." Celia stated, trying to make her feel better._

_"__It;s almost midnight! Being awake inside the house is one thing, but being out and them having no idea, that's another story. Besides, your curfew is eleven. How are you going to get home unnoticed?"_

_"__I kind of used my phone to call my mom right around eleven and told her I was coming home, but you got stuck for a ride so I was going to drop you off first. She was happy I was making sure you got home safe and told me to come home as soon as I could." Celia explained._

_April sighed. "Well good for you! But that isn't going to help me much." _

_Both girls let out a scream when they heard a knock on the passenger's side door. April was barely able to make out Randy's face in the dark. _

_"__Thank God, it's just my step brother." April stated as she rolled her window down. "What the hell are you doing out here?"_

_"__I was going to ask you the same thing." He retorted. _

_"__I'm just…" She trailed off, trying to think of something. _

_"__Trying to figure out how to get in the house without your mom and my dad going off on you?" Randy suggested. "They pulled up about twenty minutes ago. I was going to knock but then I heard them talking through the door."_

_"__Yeah. That'd be it." She answered nervously._

_Randy smiled. "Come on. I'll help ya out."_

_He opened her door and she got out. _

_"__I'll see you tomorrow Celia. If I can."_

_"__Good luck." Celia said to her friend. _

_Randy smiled and waved to her, then he and April began walking up to her front door. _

_"__Why are you helping me?" April asked him._

_He shrugged. "My dad hasn't been married since it was to my mom, so I figured this is pretty serious and we'll probably be stuck together for a while. Just follow my lead."_

_Randy opened up the front door and walked in, with April behind him, _

_"__Hey! You guys are home!" Randy greeted casually. _

_"__April! Where were you?" Her mother asked worriedly. _

_"__That's my fault. I stopped by earlier and April said you guys were away. She was here by herself so I told her I'd take her out to dinner. We ended up being longer than I thought we'd be, but I figured it's summer so it'd be okay if she was out a little late and slept in tomorrow. Sorry." Randy explained. _

_"__Well, as long as she was with you. I wish you would have left a note though." Her mother said relieved._

_"__She didn't know we'd be here Mary. Who would she have left a note to?" Bob Orton asked jokingly. _

_April stayed downstairs for a little bit, listening about her parents trip. She was still silent. Her brain was lost in the fact that she broke her curfew, got caught, and still got away with it. All things that are out of the ordinary for her. She excused herself because it was late and told her mom and step father that she would talk to them tomorrow. Randy stayed for a bit and talked with them, until they decided to head off to bed too tired from their trip. April by now had changed into some shorts and a tank top for pajamas in the warm night, and was brushing through her hair when there was a light knock at her door. _

_"__Hey." She said to Randy when she opened the door. _

_"__Hey. They went to bed. Can we talk for a minute?" He asked quietly._

_"__Yeah sure." She said as she let him into her room. "Thank you for earlier. I've never done anything like that before, I swear."_

_"__I could tell by your total lack of having a plan." Randy said with a chuckle causing April to flash an embarrassed smile. "Now do I have to ask what you were doing out so late and give you some kind of responsibility speech?"_

_"__No you don't/ We were just at the carnival. And we decided to stay after it shut down." _

_"__You mean sneak back in?" Randy corrected._

_"__Well, yeah. But no one got hurt or broke anything." _

_"__What about the drinking?" He asked. _

_"__No, I didn't have any. And neither did Celia. "Wait, how did you know about that?"_

_"__I saw you while I was driving. A group of teenagers sneaking around isn't as inconspicuous as they think they are." _

_"__Then why did you ask?"_

_"__Just wanted to see if you'd lie to me/" He answered as he sat down in a chair in her room. _

_"__Well played Randy. So did I pass?" She asked amused._

_"__You did." He nodded. "This time."_

_"__Well now I know for next time."_

_"__Is me getting you out of trouble going to become a habit now?" He said with a small laugh._

_"__God I hope not."_

_"__I do think you owe me something for saving your ass though." He said as he relaxed back into the chair. _

_"__I believe I did say thank you already."_

_"__I mean something more than that. You could've gotten into some really deep shit if your mom knew where you really were. And what was going on. You still could if I decide to go and tell her the truth."_

_April looked at him, trying to figure out if he was still joking around with her, but his tone seemed to changed and she wasn't so sure he was. _

_"__What are you talking about?"_

_"__You were out late, breaking into places drinking was going on. I could always go and tell her these things, and tell her that you begged me to lie for you."_

_"__But I wasn't even drinking! And I didn't do anything besides sit outside and talk!" April argued._

_"__And you have absolutely nothing to back that up."_

_He was right. She knows she didn't do anything wrong, but she couldn't prove it. She could say she wasn't drinking but alcohol gets out of your system. If she admits she was there, there's no way of them knowing she hadn't taken part in the other activities. _

_"__Broken trust is a very hard thing to mend, especially between a teenager and their parents." He stated._

_"__What did you have in mind?" She asked._

_She was trying not to be nervous. She didn't know what he was getting at, but she knew it couldn't be too bad. But the way Randy's emotions just changed was, unsettling. _

_"__Well I was supposed to have a date tonight. I had to call and cancel it when I saw you out running around." He informed her. _

_"__So what? You want me to apologize to her and tell her it was my fault and win you some brownie points or something?"_

_"__That actually isn't too bad of an idea, but it would take too long. Besides, she wasn't anything serious." He said casually blowing off the date he was just so concerned about missing. _

_"__So what do you want from me then?"_

_"__We both know what the end goal of that date would have been. So why don't you come take her place."_

_"__Oh, no Randy…" She began, hoping there was no way he could be serious. _

_"__Come on, it's only oral." _

_"__You can't be serious. I can't do that. I've never done it before, and it's just so wrong."_

_"__You will. Or I'll hang around until tomorrow morning and tell your mom the other version of tonight's events. Think about it. That trip to the lake you're supposed to take with Celia and her parents, gone. Getting your license after school starts, delayed. You'll be lucky if they un-ground you for the winter dance! They'll question all your friends about the alcohol. Doesn't sound like that'll be too much of a fun time huh?"_

_April stood there shocked and speechless. There was no way he actually mean this. She was only a teenager. She was his step sister. She never even really told a white lie to her mother and he was threatening to turn her into a "problem child". _

_"__If you do this one little thing for me, everything that happened tonight stays between us." He told her. _

_He curled his finger summoning her over to him. She walked closer to him slowly, hoping that at some point he was going to tell her to stop and he was just joking again. But it didn't happen. She finally got in front of him and he pointed down to the ground, wanting her to get onto her knees._

_"__You owe me." He said as he unzipped his pants. _

_April looked at him nervously and leaned forward. He wrapped his fingers into her hair, getting a good grip to guide her if need be. _

_"__Just think of it as practice for that guy you were hanging out with earlier." He said with a crooked smile._

Randy looked over at Carmella with wide eyes.

"That's right, she told me. She told me everything you sick son of a .."

"Before you finish that sentence, you might want to think about what's best for your career. I can make things very difficult for you." He threatened.

"I'm not scared of you Orton. If any of this gets out, even as just an accusation, it'll ruin you."

Randy thought for a moment before speaking lowly while closing in on Carmella in the small hallway space.. "Very true. That is a good point. But do you know what else can be ruined? Your boyfriend. And I'm not talking about his little commentary career. I mean him. With all those concussions he's a little sensitive. All it would take is one little accident and he would be royally fucked. So it would be in your best interest to forget whatever conversation you and April had."

"Leave Corey out of this." Carmella said in fear for her boyfriend's safety.

"Don't make me bring him into this." He said with a sick smirk as he twirled a piece of Carmella's hair around his finger.

"Randy, how could you do all this?"

"Pretty easily actually."

"You've had everything easily within your reach your whole life. Money, your job, women, who you associate with. Why do this to people?" She questioned.

"Because I can."

Carmella was looking up at Randy, trying to read his face, as he back was pressed against the wall. All she could see was a cold and uncaring person.

"But, why? She, she told me that the first time you had sex, you used a knife to scare her. And told her, that if she didn't let you, you know, you'd use the knife to do it." Carmella asked cautiously trying to avoid eye contact.

"And I'll do the same thing to you if you don't keep your mouth shut." He threatened in a deep voice.

He turned around and walked back to her hotel door and began banging on it." Corey, open up!"

Carmella knew he wasn't going to open the door. He was probably sitting with April. So she came over and used her key to open the door. Randy walked in with her following.

"Get the fuck out of my hotel room." Corey said through clenched teeth with his fists balled at his sides.

"Oh no, did she get to you too? You know April's always had a little problem with telling the truth." Randy said.

"Yeah, I see that. She kept the truth about you for far too long." Corey stated standing in front of Randy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now please get out of my face. Come on April, we're leaving." Randy said in a demanding tone.

"She isn't going anywhere with you. Unless it's to put you in a jail cell." Corey told him.

Randy chuckled. "She's my sister. I'm taking her with me. And there's nothing that either of you can do about it."

"Once the cops hear about what you've been doing to her, they might stop you." Carmella stated.

"The cops, for what? Your word against mine? You don't have any proof of anything. And you're not going to get her to talk. She won't be able to face our parents with this. Unless she wants to fuck up their marriage even more and tear them apart."

"What about hat you said to me in the hallway?" Carmella asked.

Randy smiled smugly. "You'll never get me to admit to any of that."

"Oh no? Good thing I recorded it then." She informed him.

Randy looked at her, not sure whether she was telling the truth or not.

"That is illegal." He said.

"You're one to talk." Corey snorted.

"Not in this state. I checked." Carmella said with a victorious smile.

"Okay then, here's what's going to happen. You're going to give me your phone. And you're going to come with me. And you both are going to forget you met her. Or you're going to force me to do a bunch of things I won't want to have to do."

"I have a better idea." Carmella countered.

"And what is that?"

There was loud knocking at the hotel room door.

"Police! Open up!"


	10. Chapter 10

_**Sorry for the delay on this story. Some things happened at home and life got in the way. But it is back! **_

April was sitting at the local police station. By the way she couldn't be still in her seat you would think she was the one who was guilty. She wanted nothing more than to be rid of Randy,but she didn't want to go this route. April just wanted him to leave her alone, not be in a police station far away from home with other people that got roped into this situation. She was really upset and wanted to get out of there. April had finally opened up to someone about what was going on, and Carmella was pissed. She wanted to take Randy down herself. After she had texted Corey and knew that he and Randy would be back soon she called the police. Once they returned, she pulled Randy aside telling him she wanted to talk. Really she just didn't want him to be able to leave. April didn't feel comfortable with Carmella being alone with Randy, and Corey wasn't too happy when he found out, but Carmella didn't care. Now all four of them sat at the police station.

Randy had been going back and forth between a holding cell and an interview room. He had used his phone call to get in touch with his father and tell him he needed help and he should call their lawyer. April spent most of the time nervously explaining everything to the detectives, feeling embarrassed. The detective had called her mother on her behalf and told her that their daughter was there and she should come down. Carmella was talking with officers about everything April had told her and she had them listen to the recorded conversation of her and Randy. Corey was only able to speak about the night that he found April in the hotel. He was only really there to support April and his girlfriend. He was still trying to wrap his head around everything.

"Okay April, we're going to bring him back out into the cell until his lawyer arrives. Do you want to wait in my office until your mother gets here?" A detective asked her.

April silently nodded and followed him away before Randy was brought back. Carmella was about to follow her, but she also wanted to stare down Randy. She was enjoying seeing him in that cage.

"Can't talk yourself out of this one, Orton." She mumbled as she stared at him.

"You wouldn't be so cocky if there weren't metal bars between us." He replied in a low voice so he wouldn't be heard by anyone but her.

"Keep t up Randy. There won't be anything between you and your cellmate in prison. I bet a pretty boy like you will get a lot of attention. Hopefully they'll give you the same treatment you gave her." Carmella fired back at him.

Randy couldn't help but let out a growl and grip a bar of the cell he was contained in.

"Does she have to be here?" He asked a nearby officer.

"Ma'am, we've already taken your statement. If you're just going to stand there and aggravate him I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Seriously?" Carmella asked surprised. "After everything he's done I'm the one who's getting in trouble?"

"Come on." Corey said as he put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go outside and get some air."

"No. I'm not leaving her by herself." Carmella replied, then walked towards where the officer took her.

A short while later a concerned Bob and Mary Orton barged into the police department.

"Where's my daughter?" Mary asked whoever she first saw.

"She's back here. Follow me." An officer told her.

As she walked away, Bob saw his son locked away across the room. He walked over with a worried look in his eyes.

"Randy, what happened?" He asked.

"When is the lawyer getting here?"

Mary ran into the room where April was and immediately sat down right next to her putting her arms around her daughter. April leaned into her trying her best to not cry. Corey and Carmella decided to leave so they could have some privacy.

"April what happened? When they called all they said was that you were here and I should come. Are you okay?" She asked as she looked her daughter in the eyes.

"Ma'am, it's been reported that your daughter was assaulted." The detective in the room informed her.

"What? By who? And why is Randy locked up?"

"Because he was the one accused and we had enough evidence to make an arrest. We're currently getting a search warrant for his bus. If we find the things your daughter claims will be on it, it's not looking too food for him."

"What?" Mary asked in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry mom." April apologize bursting into tears. "I never meant for any of this to come out. But Carmella found out and she called the police."

"Honey calm down." Mary tried to say as comfortingly as possible. "Do you think we could have a few minutes?"

"Of course." The detective responded.

He left the room, closing the door behind him. Mary turned back to April.

"I'm do sorry. I never wanted any of this to happen. And I didn't want anything to come in between you and Bob."

"So this is true?" Mary asked almost in disbelief.

April nodded hesitantly. She was worried that her mother wouldn't have believed her with everything that Randy had filled her head with.

"I never wanted any of this to happen."

"Did it happen when he brought you on the road with him?"

"It's why he brought me on the road with him. He's been doing this for years."

"Oh my God April. Why didn't you ever say anything?" Mary asked in an outburst.

"I thought at first it was a weird one time thing. But then it happened a few more times, but he wasn't always around so I just always thought this time would be the last I guess. I was so scared when I was younger. Then a little while ago he told me if I brought it up to you, Bob would just think I was making it up to make you two fight more."

"When did this start?" Mary asked not really wanting to know the answer, but knowing she needed to.

"When I was fifteen."

Mary muttered something under her breath while she put her hand over her mouth. Then put her arms around her daughter.

"April I'm so sorry. I never knew anything was going on. I don't want you to ever keep something like that to yourself again. And whatever has been going on between myself and Bob has nothing to do with you. It never did. No matter what Randy told you."

April breathed a sigh of relief that her mother was on her side. She felt like of stupid now that she ever thought otherwise.

"Do you think you can tell me what happened?" Mary asked.

"I, I don't know." April answered.

"I'm going to hear about things anyway. Charges are being pressed, so things are going to come out. And unfortunately because of who he is things are going to spread quickly. I'd rather hear what really happened from you."

"Oh God no. This can't happen. Things can't get out. He'll lose his job, people will say things about him, he'll be pissed." April said frantically.

"But it has to honey. Unless you want him to get away with what he did." Mary reminded her.

"I just want him to leave me alone." April stated.

"You don't want him to go to jail for what he did?"

"What if he doesn't? What if people don't believe me? What if he gets away with it because of who he is? He's going to come after me for letting things get out." April worried.

"The hell he is." Mary said sternly.

The detective slowly opened the door and came back into the room.

"You two are free to go and we'll be keeping you updated, unless you have any questions." He said.

"What is going to happen with Randy tonight?" Mary asked. "My daughter is very scared that he's going to get out and come after her."

"Chances are he will be here all night. His lawyer is almost here so he hasn't even started anything yet. We won't be able to get him released until early hours of the morning."

"See dear. We have all night. Why don't we go to a hotel somewhere and we can talk." Mary said.

"What about Bob?" April asked.

"Bob is capable of getting his own hotel room." Mary answered as she stood up.

They began walking through the building together. April kept her head down, trying to avoid looking at her step father and brother on her way out. She saw Randy out of the corner of her eye. He was giving her a predatory glare. She tried her best to ignore him and not let him know that she noticed. She didn't want to give him any satisfaction. But she could feel his stare on her back as she exited the building.


	11. Chapter 11

Mary held onto her daughter tightly as they walked out of the building. April was trying not to shake as she kept her head down. She could feel Randy's eyes on her as she walked, but couldn't bare to look in his direction. When they got outside, Corey and Carmella were standing out there talking.

"You guys are still here?" April asked surprised.

"Of course. He'd have to drag me out of here to leave you." Carmella answered with a friendly smile.

"Are you the one that called the police?" May asked Carmella.

"Yes."

Mary threw her arms around Carmella, squeezing her as tight as she held her own child while trying to hold back her tears. "Thank you s o much for helping my daughter."

"You're welcome. She's a sweet girl. A

"You okay?" Corey whispered to April as he came up and stood beside her.

April looked up at him and nodded. Her body was able to relax slightly with the comfort of him so close to her. Over the last few weeks, the way Corey interacted with her made her think of how an older brother is supposed to be. Someone to joke with, but who is also looking out for you.

"I just can't believe this was all happening and we didn't know." Mary said as she pulled away from Carmella, blaming herself.

"He's really good at manipulating the people around him." April finally spoke.

"No kidding." Corey blurted out. "I mean we knew he was a jerk, but we didn't know he was a monster."

He draped an arm around April.

"He thinks he's God's gift to wrestling, and women, and everything." Carmella added annoyed.

"So what happens now?" Corey asked.

"They're going to continue with him when his lawyer gets here and try to build a case against him. They're going to start asking questions to the people around him and April and dig into everything. But for now April and I need to find a hotel somewhere. She needs some rest and we have a lot we have to talk about."

"Yes please. I want to go before he comes out here." April almost begged in a shakey voice.

"It's okay hunny. He won't be out here for a while. But we'll get going." Mary said in a comforting voice.

"You can come back to our room and stay with us." Carmella offered. "Maybe if there's more people you'll feel more comfortable."

"But he knows where that is. He knows the room. What if he gets out and we're all still there and he comes looking for me?" April panicked.

"Okay, we'll go somewhere else. I just have to get the overnight bag I packed out of the car and we can get going." Mary told her, then stepped away to the rental car she got at the airport.

The car was a few spots away and her bag was in the backseat. April stayed with Corey and Carmella by the entrance to the police station. While Mary was away a car rushed into the parking lot and quickly pulled into the closest spot to the trio. Corey and Carmella turned their heads to the cars direction while April stepped behind Corey. Aleister stepped out of the car and slammed the door before running over to Corey.

"I was on my way to the next city when I got your call. I got back here as soon as I could.

April peaked out cautiously behind Corey now knowing who was there. She wasn't sure how to react to him. She didn't know what Corey said when he called, she didn't even know that Corey called. She didn't know how he would react when he found out everything.

"April." He said as his eyes went wide. He hadn't seen her behind Corey and thought she was still inside. "Are you alright?"

His stance was strong and he sounded very aggressive. His deep voice and piercing eyes almost made him seem primal. However it wasn't scaring April, though it may have most people. Instead it was making her feel protected. He stepped forward and placed a hand gently on her cheek looking into her eyes letting her know that his anger wasn't towards her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked softly.

"Corey called and told me what was happening." He answered still in a raspy voice, but more softly.

"And you came back?" She asked in disbelief.

"Of course. I wanted to be here for you. Or beat his ass. Whoever I ran into first." Her said with a light smile.

Aleister was trying to make her feel at ease. She leaned into the warmth of his hand. Of course he wanted to be yelling and screaming, even more what he really wished he could go was walk right into the police station and rip Randy apart. But he didn't want to do any more damage to April. She needed someone right now to just be there with her. To treat her like normal. To show her kind and compassion.

"Well I got my stuff but now, who the hell is that?" Mary exclaimed as she came back to the group.

Aleister jumped back slightly, removing his hand from her face.

"This is Aleister. He's a good friend of mine." Corey answered.

"He's been hanging around with us and April over the last few weeks." Carmella added.

"He's been nice to me." April told her.

"Oh, okay. As long as he's on our side." Mary said exasperated. After all of the information that she found out today, she wasn't sure who she could trust.

"I've been trying to look out for her ma'am. I'm so sorry all this happened." Aleister said to Mary and April.

"You're not the only one. But thank you." Mary replied.

"Can we please go now?" April asked quietly.

"Right. That's what I was saying." Mary began. "Bob and I rented a car together when we got here. He put it in his name and his credit card, so I don't think I can take it. Without the chance of him getting the police involved anyway."

"What are we gonna do?" April asked.

"I brought my car after they made Carmella come over in a cop car. I can give you a ride back to our hotel. You still have your stuff there."

"What are we going to do from there? We can't stay at that hotel." April asked, her breathing speeding up as she got more anxious with every word.

"I'll take you somewhere after you get your stuff." Aleister said to her. "I'll follow you guys back to the hotel and after you get your stuff I'll take you wherever you want to go."

"No Aleister. You were already on your way somewhere else…"

"I don't care. I insist." He interrupted.

April looked over to where her mother was. "Mom?"

""Whatever makes you feel comfortable honey."

April turned back to Aleister and offered him the smallest of smiles. It was all she could bring herself to do, but he saw the thankfulness in her eyes.

April was nervous about staying anywhere close to where they were in case Randy was released. She didn't want to be anywhere around in fear that he would get to her. So they came up with the idea that ALeister would continue back on his way to the next city and Mary and April would accompany him. Once they got to a point where April felt like she was safe enough, he would pull over and drop them off. When they got back to the hotel, Mary stayed outside with Aleister while April went in with Corey and Carmella to get her things.

"Thank you for everything." April said as she squeezed Carmella into a tight hug. "I didn't think I'd be free until I went to college and moved away. And even then it was just hope. At least I thought I'd see him less."

"You don't need to thank me. I just did what anyone else would have done if they found out." Carmella told her in a friendly tone. "I just wish it would have stopped sooner."

"I didn't think anyone would believe me over him." April admitted to them.

"I dunno about that. His attitude rubs a lot of people the wrong way. If they heard he was up to something shady, they'd probably believe it." Corey informed her while Carmella nodded along.

"Still it took a lot." April insisted. "Between getting me to open up to what was happening. To having the balls to call the cops and get them involved. To talking with Randy by yourself and trying to get out of him what he did."

"By the way, don't ever do that again." Corey interjected. Carmella just shrugged. "If I had known what he was capable of neither of you would have ever been alone with him."

"And thank you for caring so much." April said to Corey as she hugged him tightly.

Brothers are supposed to protect you from harm, not be the ones who cause it. And that's what Corey did the whole time she was there.

He just put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. He wasn't sure what to say to her, but that was the only reply she needed.

"You know, when I got home I had planned on just forgetting these weeks had even happened. I didn't want to be here, I knew it was going to be horrible, I just wanted to try and forget whatever was going to happen and move forward with my life. I never imagined that I would end up meeting people that I would miss. People that I didn't want to forget." April told them as she pulled apart from Corey.

"Uh, yeah, you're not allowed to forget us. You better keep in touch." Carmella said to her, causing her to have somewhat of a small laugh.

Carmella had a bossy attitude, that had become apparent especially over the last few days But it was that personality trait that ended up saving April.

"Well I guess I better get going before my mom starts to worry." April said as she picked up her duffel bag.

Her friends nodded in agreement. She said her final goodbyes and left to go back downstairs to Aleister's car.

"All set?" He asked as she approached the car.

"Yes. Let's go." She replied.

Aleister grabbed her bag and put it in the trunk as he did with Mary's. April got into the front seat of the car while her mother was in the back. They weren't totally sure where they were going to end up just yet, but Aleister just continued to drive. Most of the ride was silent. April spent a lot of the ride looking out of the window. She was still too nervous and embarrassed about everything that went on to look at anyone much less him. He had noticed her staring out the window and reached his hand across the center console and held hers. She jumped slightly. Partially surprised by his act. And partially because thoughts of the day Randy had caught them talking to each other began flooding her brain. She was filled with so much pain from that day she couldn't help but flinch. She knew she had to try and push it away or block it out somehow. It wasn't Aleister's fault. But she just didn't know how.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You were fidgeting." He replied.

"Oh." April said looking down. She wasn't aware she was showing how nervous she was.

"I can move it back if you want." He told her. "I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Don't you need it to drive" April asked.

"Nah. I'm kind of a pro at this by now with all the traveling I do." He replied looking over at her with a smirk.

April relaxed in her seat a bit and squeezed his hand a little tighter. He smiled at her before turning his attention back to the road.

"I'm glad you finally told someone what was going on."

"Me too, I guess."

"You guess?" He questioned.

She turned to look at him. "I'm scared. I'm so scared. At first I was terrified that someone would find out and wonder what they would think of me and think I was lying. Now I'm happy it's out and and people believe me and want to help, but I'm so scared of what he'll do."

"He won't do anything." He told her.

"You don't know him like I do. If he doesn't get put in jail, and this gets out to other people or he loses his job…"

"He's not that stupid. He already knows that me and Corey have your back. He has to know that everyone else will want to beath is ass too when they find out. I don't think he even wants to guess what Hunter's reaction will be, having three daughters himself that he knows this man has been around."

"How have you been so cam through all of this tonight?"

"Because that's what you need. You've seen enough people fly off the handle in the last twenty four hours. Believe me, you would have seen a different person had you been in the car on my way to the police station."

April smiled and felt more at ease. Even though all of his tattoos and menacing looks, there was something about Aleister that was tranquil.

They were about forty miles away from where they originally started when April said that she felt safe to stop. Aleister drove until he found a nice looking hotel for the two. It was getting into the early morning hours now and April was exhausted, and she knew there was still a lot to discuss with her mother. He got out of the car with the girls to help them get their bags.

"Do you need me to walk you two in?" He offered.

"No thank you. We'll be fine." Mary answered. "Thank you for the ride."

"You're welcome. It was nice to meet you ma'am. Though I wish it wasn't under these circumstances."

"Thank you for looking out for my daughter." Mary said to him with sincerity in her voice.

"Of course. Please let me know if there's any more I can do for either of you."

Mary nodded and looked toward April.

"Mom, do you think you could go in and get us a room and give us a minute?" She asked.

Mary hesitantly agreed. After everything her daughter had been through she didn't want to leave her side, especially if it was for April to be alone with a man. But if April felt comfortable with it then she knew she had to trust her daughter so she reluctantly began walking into the hotel lobby.

"Aleister, there is something you can do for me." She said once her mother went inside.

"Is it play twenty questions with your mom again?" He joked.

April briefly giggled. "No, sorry about that. I should have figured she would have interrogated you when you were alone."

"It's understandable." He said with a comforting shrug. "What do you need?"

"I need you to listen."


	12. Chapter 12

"I need you to just listen to what I'm going to tell you and not interrupt. Okay?"

Aleister nodded. April began to painfully tell Aleister about the day that had been replaying in her head through the car ride. Maybe if she talked about it and faced it, she would be able to be comfortable around Aleister again. And it was possibly the first step to healing herself. It was also giving him an explanation to why she had been so weird around him the last few days. It had only taken a few minutes for her to get everything out, but it felt like forever. She was unable to keep herself from crying while telling her story. Aleister stood patiently and listened while she spoke. When she was finished he wrapped his arms around her tightly while she cried into him. He kept it together for her, but the rage that was building up inside him was nothing that he had never experienced before. Knowing that he was a part of her pain was something that he was having a hard time himself dealing with. April pulled away and looked up at him. Aleister wiped away a tear that was on her cheek.

"I'm so sorry." He said to her.

"It's not your fault." She replied, though he felt like he was part at fault. "Anyway, I better go in. I just felt like you should know."

"Hey." He gently put his finger under her chin and pushed her head up so she would look at him. "Thank you for talking to me."

April couldn't help but smile.

"If you need me, I'm just a phone call away."

"Thank you."

April went into the hotel and met her mother who was waiting in the lobby. This would be their home for the next few days.

"He seems nice." Mary said as they got into the elevator.

"Yeah. He's really close with Corey." April answered. "Mom, do you think Bob knew about this?"

Mary sighed. "Honestly, I don't think so. He never once mentioned anything that could insinuate anything like this. And I saw the look on his face when we were walking out of the police station. I really don't think he knew."

April nodded. That gave her some kind of relief. She didn't know what she would do if her step-father knew this was happening and chose to ignore it.

"Randy, how could you?" Bob asked his son when they were finally alone with his lawyer.

Randy rolled his eyes. "Who are you gonna choose to believe Dad?"

"They have you on tape Randy." His dad retorted with a tinge of anger in his voice.

Randy sighed as his lawyer interjected. "That defense isn't going to work. I get it's he said she said, but there are too many factors here."

"She was your sister." Bob stated.

"Not by blood. Besides, it's not like you've ever been one to turn down women. She wanted it, I wasn't gonna stop her."

"Randy I'd advise you to stop talking." His lawyer butted in, reminding him they were still at the police station and could be being watched.

"Fine, then do your job and make this go away."

"I'm not sure it's going to be that easy." His lawyer informed him.

"Then work hard. They don't have proof. They have her word against mine. And I say the bitch wanted it."


	13. Chapter 13

Even though everything that happened through the next few months were for the benefit of April, it still brought her a lot of pain. She had to relive many horrible moments by telling them to strangers. Things that she had never told anyone. Things that she had tried to convince herself was just a horrible nightmare. She was going to have convince random people that she was afraid during family dinners whenever Randy had to use a sharp knife. That she would dread family occasions in case he found some way to be alone with her. Try to convince other people that she wasn't a convenience for him but prey that he sought out, even though she had refused to believe that herself for years. The whole time while he would be telling everyone that whatever happened between them was consensual.

He pushed hard. He was a public figure and had money to afford the best attorneys. April had no prior complaints against him. But little by little evidence was pulled together and combined with interviews of people who were around the duo, they were able to build a case. Bob wasn't sure what to do. He felt like he should be supportive of his son, but he wasn't sure how he could stand behind someone who had done this. And to someone that Bob was also fond of. Especially after finding out that Randy started preying on her when she was only fifteen. Even though he didn't know about it at the time, he knew both of them well enough to know that Randy was capable of questionable things and April wouldn't lie about this.

Mary and April had moved out of the house they were in and into a small two bedroom apartment together. Bob and Mary were on the verge of a divorce because of their own issues, and this just pushed it to happen sooner. April wasn't able to go back to that house. The house where most things happened. The house where Randy knew where she would be and where she slept

Carmella and Corey were still around and they helped with everything as much as they could. Whenever there were times where April had to be in the same place as Randy, his eyes stared daggers through her, resentment burning in his chest. Because of all this he had been fired from WWE, losing the one thing he really loved. But whenever those times had to happen, Aleister was by her side. The trial was set to start tomorrow, April was being prepped by an attorney while Randy was in a meeting with his lawyer.

"Randy, this is our last chance to make some kind of a deal before the trial starts and we let a jury decide."

"Are you crazy? I'm not pleading guilty." Randy scoffed.

"You already lost your job Randy. Maybe you should listen to him." Bob advised.

"They may take into consideration that you won't be making April go through a trial." His lawyer added.

"Spare her a trial? What about me?" Randy said with a weird chuckle. "Besides, once I'm cleared they'll "re-hire" me and it'll all be good. They just did what they were pressured into." Randy stated as he sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You think you're getting your job back? You really think after all the details come out they're gonna take you back? Especially when some of the testimonies are coming from your co-workers?" Bob blurted in disbelief. "I don't care how close you think you and Hunter are, there's no coming back from this."

"He's right." His lawyer agreed. "I don't think you're going to walk on this. This is our best shot."

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked with a furrowed brow. "People love me."

"In the ring, yeah. But when you're up against a scared looking young lady, along with a recording of you saying you've done things to her and threatening her friend who was trying to help, that may change. There's bound to be people on that jury who are going to be sympathetic parents." His lawyer tried to explain while Randy became more annoyed. "Look, I wasn't going to bring this up but it looks like I need to. Since this began to come out, others have come forward."

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"There are a few other women who came forward who are claiming that you forced them to do things they didn't want to. They've been interviewed by the prosecutors."

"Jesus Randy." Bob uttered.

"Relax, it's not as bad as he's making it seem." Randy assured.

"That's not what they say."

"They were playing hard to get. They found me in the hotel and started something. I just finished it."

"You really need to think about this. Her testimony, your co-workers, these women, past friends, it's really not looking good, her being underage, you're looking at going away for a long time if convicted. Possibly life." His lawyer tried to reason with him.

"There is no proof of…"

"They found everything she said she'd find on the bus. She gave them her old diary. There are hotel cameras from the other women. Randy, you really need to think about this. Pleading guilty to assaulting her while she was on the road will spare the whole trial, the other women won't need to come forward, you'll get less time."

"How much time are we talking?" Bob asked for his stubborn son.

"Probably about ten years."

"Ten years? Are you serious? You want me to admit I did this shit and voluntarily put myself away for ten years when I could be found not guilty and go free? No deal."

Randy really was cocky enough to believe that he wouldn't be found guilty. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but it made him feel some sense of power that he enjoyed. He was always so good with words that everyone was too intimidated to come forward. Until now. Carmella may have been the one to set everything in motion, but April ran with it. Once it was out there, she didn't back down from him. She attacked. Then once it hit the media, other women felt safe enough to come forward. When all was said and done several weeks later, the legacy of the legend killer Randy Orton, was dead.

When the verdict was read Randy uttered a series of curse filled statements. He ended up having to be restrained and dragged out of the courtroom when he started shoving his lawyer while yelling at him. Once he was out of the room, tears fell from April's eyes. Aleister's hand held hers tightly while Mary had her arm draped over her daughter crying as well. She was finally free. Not free until the next holiday, or free while at classes in college. Free for the rest of her life, because that's how long Randy was going away.

April stopped by the doors of the courthouse, hesitating to go outside due to all the media cameras. She wasn't quite ready to face them all yet. She took some time to briefly speak with the other women who had testified against Randy. They were all in their early twenties at the time with Randy. She felt horrible for all of them, but they all felt worse for her. Once they had all gone outside and she was just with her mother and Aleister, Bob walked over to her.

"April."

"Bob I really don't think you should be talking to her." Mary stated.

"I just wanted to apologize." He replied as Aleister stood protectively next to her.

"Mom, it's okay." April said as she stood and waited for him to continue.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I am for what my son put you through."

"It's not your fault." She replied.

"I hope you understand if I had known any of this was happening I would have stepped in. I cared for you and your mother."

"I believe you. Thank you, but it would be better if we don't have any more contact. I'd rather not have any for your son to be able to have anything to do with me." April replied respectfully but stern.

Bob nodded, with a tint of sadness in his eyes and walked away.

"You handled that very well sweetheart." Mary commented.

"Thanks." April said with a brief smile. "It's not his fault I can't blame him. Plus you're already divorced so it's not like I have to be around him."

"You keep continuing to surprise me." Mary said with a smile. "I'll be right back. I'm going to step outside and give Carmella a call and let her know that a verdict came back."

"You really have been amazing lately." Aleister said to her.

"I have to be. He fucked up my teenage years. I'm not gonna let him take the rest of my life."

"So what are you going to do now?" He asked her.

April sighed. "I wanted to continue school, but people are being weird and intrusive. So I might take a break."

"Didn't you just say you weren't going to let him take your life?" Aleister reminded.

"That's different. People staring at me during class makes me uncomfortable. And random people stopping me between classes to question me about things that are none of their business. And my professors treat me differently."

"What about online classes? A lot of schools have them. You could see if yours has any for what you need and take them online until this calms down a bit."

"That is a great idea." April said as she looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back at her. "I'll make an appointment with the guidance department first thing Tuesday morning."

"Why not Monday?"

"I'm going to the social security office to have my name changed. Then after that I have an appointment with my therapist. She's really helping a lot."

"Good. Keep going." Aleister encouraged. "Have you thought about what you're going to change your name to?"

"Probably back to what it was before mom married Bob. Why? Did you have any suggestions?"

Aleister rubbed his chin. "April Black has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

"I think you're getting a little bit ahead of yourself there." April said with a laugh.

"Well yeah, for now. But it'll be easier in a few years when you won't have to change it again." He said with a smirk.

April leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "One step at a time."

"Aright. I just got off the phone with Carmella. She and Corey will be here tomorrow to celebrate." Mary said as she came back to the duo.

"That's great. I'm going to tell Celia to stop by too. She got pulled into this and I have some stuff I have to explain to her." April added.

"You ready to go?" Mary asked.

April took a breath. "I'll have to leave sometime."

They walked out of the courthouse trying to stay away from any of the cameras or media that was still there. April took a deep breath of the fresh air and could swear she tasted freedom. For the first time she could lay in her bed peacefully and not worry if Randy was going to randomly show up. She could lay with her window open and feel the breeze while listening to the crickets and not have to worry about someone slamming it shut so no one would hear her. She could lay in the arms of a man who genuinely cared for her and wanted what was best for her. She was ready to start this new chapter of her life, burning the pages of the past.


End file.
